In the Jackal's Den
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: Time is the Enemy Arch continued : The Jackal takes control of the night as promised, the memory of their first kiss, and the Jackal assures his place by the Witch Kings side. Warning you may actually learn stuff. *grin BxA NOT FOR CHIILREN.


"Ban -kun, hehehe Ginji has had you long enough, come I want all that lovely energy of yours for later." The transporter coolly grabbed the Chibi Ban by the collar, and lifted him away from he other Chibi he had been arguing with. Akabane gazed in amusement as the Chibi spluttered and waved his limbs uselessly in the air struggling to get back to what looked like the bits of a squashed desert.

The Chibi suddenly realized who was holding him, the next instant Akabane found himself the total focus of the adult Ban. The others looked away in slight embarrassment at the heat generated by the kiss.

Ginji however examined his feelings as he watched the two, the Raitei within him, was still in peace; thanks to the session by the dam. Like the release of his anger, the Raitei's passions needed time to build before requiring another release. And Ginji's own feeling? Dreams, were dreams, hot as they were Ginji felt no personal need to make it a reality. Ban-chan was his brother, and each held a part of the other in their, hearts, in their souls. The physical stuff, was for others who needed something from Ban' What Ban and Ginji had was unique, all they really needed between them was a hug, a smile, each others' presence, to make their worlds' whole, to make their lives complete, to be invincible.

As Ban and Akabane panting slightly peeled themselves off each other, and started moving to the door. Ban caught Ginji's warm gaze, no words were needed as Ban returned the smile, and with a wave allowed Akabane to drag him out of the Cafe.

"So Ginji-san what shall we do over the weekend? There a doing an Original Star Wars retrospective at the budget theater, and since that is billed as a "MUST" watch before you die series, Shido and I thought you might enjoy it. Our treat"

"Really Kazu-chan!! wow! Thank you thank you thank you..(Chibi glopping the two ex-Volt leaders) One question, how do stars go to war? Ban-chan said they were gas?"

--/

Ban and Akabane got into the car the Akabane had organized. Akabane was driving. Ban was feeling frisky in the car, but since Akabane had plans, (and would rather not end up in a car crash), he deliberately distracted the Jagan user by gently squeezing his crotch with his right hand, and released the sleep perfume he had borrowed from Himiko under the Jagan users nose with his left. As Ban gasped in pleasure the perfume was inhaled in its totality, his eyes widened for a second as his brain registered the scent, "Jackal.. whaa.." Ban was fast asleep before he completed the sentence.

The Jackal watched the sleeping snake for a second, a strange smile on his face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the sleeping man's forehead. "Rest now, my Ban, you have quiet an experience ahead of you." Putting the car into gear, the Jackal smoothly drove off, leaving the outskirts of Tokyo, heading for his secret place.

Some six hours later Ban found himself awakening from a deep and restful sleep. He felt amazingly refreshed, awake, alive. The he noticed that he was in a small room, with an attached shower and a change of clothes hanging neatly on the chair. Ban considered his options, then deciding that this was the Jackal's party, had a shower, and changed into the traditional Japanese attire the Jackal had laid out. The attire made up of a deep purple _kamishimo_, a garment consisting of a matching _hakama_ (cloth belt) and a sleeveless, side-less vest (called a _kataginu_), worn over the lame-gold thin sleeved male kimono, resembled formal wear of the Japanese Samurai. He tossed his wet hat a little, so it has a little bit of shape but was not as spiky as normal.

Ban opened the room and found that he had been in a small self contained hut, in the middle of a semi-wild garden. There was a stone path leading to a rather large house. He walked down the path, 'enjoying' the fresh air. (_Drat that wily Jackal stole my cigarettes_) There was a solemn feel to the evening. As he walked he let his mind wander to the encounters with the Jackal that had changed their relationship, it grated his pride a little that he could not pinpoint the exact moment that their war dance had changed, especially since he had a suspicion that the Jackal had been the main instigator of the change. Ban liked being in charge and that knowing, smirky look of Akabane's was – well - plain irritating.

_After the destruction of the Brain-Trust, and the gift that the Jackal had given him, the Jackal and the GetBackers had gone back to their adversarial relationship. This time however, the Jackal was everywhere. He had moved to near the Honky Tonk (while initially he had professed to hate Shinjuku) and was either an adversary or a comrade in every mission. Ban had initially convinced himself that the Jackal had been after either Ginji or Himiko. He had been totally unaware that the Jackal was hunting snake, and that he found rather irritating as well. The Jackal had also cooled off on his killing – and while Ginji was still nervous, Ban admitted that most of the kills made by the Jackal these days were justified or necessary. _

_The night he realized that he was the intended target of the Jackal, still heated his blood when he remembered it. Ginji and Ban had been on a mission to recover some data chips that had been stolen from a pharmaceutical company. An out-of-state transport company had been moving the items, and had used a bullet train as the means of transport. The company had not been much of a challenge to the GetBackers at all. Cornering the group in the second last carriage of the train, Ban had used the Jagan, and they collected the items, knocking out the transporters._

"_Ya! Ban-chan that was a great job" said Ginji placing the items carefully in his bag, "absolutely fine, and the best part is that this has been a mission free of.. (Wham!!) Owie Ban-chan." _

"_Don't say anything, you spiky-eel – that will just bring bad luck." _

"_Hehehe. Well, well, well if it isn't the GetBackers. It is good watching professionals in action." _

"_AAAKKKK!! NO!!"_

"_AKA-BUTT-HEAD what the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Tut tut tut so crude Midou-kun, I am the back-up Transport service of course. My job is to finish the job if the out-of towners fail, (scalpels emerged in the Transporters hand) shall we have some fun?"_

_A small battle ensured, Ban ordered Ginji to run off with the items, while he fought the Jackal. In the close quarters of the Train, Ban found it difficult to dodge all the weapons of the Jackal, so he had taken the battle to the roof of the train. The speed that they were traveling at, the control required not to damage the train - all added spice to the battle. (by the way The Jackal had removed his hat BEFORE following Ban to the roof of the bullet train, foiling a plan to toss the hat in the wind)_

_The fight continued as the train was traveled over a mountainous pass heading to a tunnel. As Ban dodged the bloody sword, simultaneously jumping over the deadly scalpels, a crosswind caught the Jagan user while he was air-born. He found himself blown off the train, with the ground about a mile away straight down. Before Ban could even shout, he was suddenly engulfed in a hurricane of scalpels, the force surrounding them threw him back to the train and scalpels pierced through his his coat and his jeans pinning him, face up to the roof of the train. The wind was knocked out of Ban and before he could break free, Akabane's knee landed on his belly, pushing his diaphragm, restricting Ban's breath ; his left hand assisting the scalpels secured Ban's right-fore arm above his head, and his right hand held four scalpels at the base of the Jagan users throat. _

_Ban froze. _

_Akabane's hair and coat were the only things that moved. _

_The shock of deep violet eyes looking straight into blue ones, actually made Ban forget to use the Jagan for a second. _

_Before he could recover, the train entered the tunnel coating them in darkness. Ban felt the blades caress his throat and the Jackal closed the space between._

_Warm lips met his, questing, tasting. Ban eyes widened in shock, he tightened his lips shut, he felt the blades shred the top of his coat, exposing skin. Ban gasped in horror, as long fingers rolled his nipple. The Jackal smiled, in a flash took advantage of the gasp. He forced the Jagan Masters mouth open. His hand now held Ban's jaw, defeating any attempt to bite, Akabane deepened the kiss. _

_Ban felt the world spin, heat rose. _

_The Jackal stroked the serpent in Ban's hand, the fingers on his jaw moved in intricate coaxing patterns. His knee moved down, resting beside Ban's crotch. Akabane angeled his head, his tongue tasting Ban's , engaging it in a sensual duel. Asclepius undulated under the expert caress, and Ban's innate sensuality betrayed him, as he unthinkingly responded to the sexual onslaught. After an eternity, which was just a minute, the train left the tunnel, and the Jackal lifted his head to look deep into dazed blue-eyes. _

_Gently Akabane's licked a trail of blood that had tracked down, Ban's cheek. "Now we know, Midou-kun" Akabane whispered into his ear, "we will dance again, Ban Midou, who will lead I wonder?" His lips brushed Ban's for a second, and then the Jackal was gone. _

_Ban sat up slowly, acknowledging that his world had just shifted, he traced his own lips, a slow smile broke out. Ban's eyes gleamed and he whispered softly, "Bring it on Jackal, I always lead."_

And Ban had lead, until this day, he knew what he had agreed to. But he could not quite stop his growing apprehension as he approached the huge traditional Japanese house. A sliding door was open, and Ban removed his shoes and stepped in. Akabane sat in similar costume to Bans', his outer vest was a deep blue instead of purple and his hair was pulled back in the traditional samurai top-knot.

Akabane knelt beside a small stove boiling tea, wordless, Ban knelt on the pillow facing him. In all formality the small bowl of tea was offered to Ban, who accepted it with formality. As two warriors of old, they conducted the tea ceremony in a stately formal manner, acknowledging mutual respect and honor. 

The ceremony over, Akabane forestalled words and led Ban to his inner sanctum, the basement of the house. The underground room was huge the size of a school hall, in the middle of the room was a fire pit, and the fire that burned within was the major source of light in the room. A skylight funneled smoke out of the room. Ban's bare feet sank into an impossibly soft carpet that ringed the fire pit. A 4-poster bed, was placed on one side of the room, a table ladened with food, fruits and drink on the other. His eyes however was drawn to the far end and the corners of the room. Ban felt his jaw drop.

Right at the middle of the far wall was a 12-foot-high Rod-of-Asclepius, it was the symbol of healing, connecting ancient and modern medicine. On the wall behind candles had been arranged representing the constellation that was the source of Ban's magic. Two statues of Anubis, knelt on one knee in front of and on opposite sides of the Rod, both held spears in their hand and seemed to be guardians.

To the right, in line with the Rod, was a huge statue of _Adhi-Sesha_ the 5-headed Hooded Cobra of Hindu mythology, who was the guardian of Lord Vishnu, the protector of the universe. To the left a statue of _Ophion _the snake of Greek mythology who incubated the primordial egg stood proudly. Elegantly and tastefully displayed, visible in soft lights that illuminated the corners of the room, were different symbols of humanity paying homage to the snake. T_he Rainbow Serpent _which spawned the world of Aboriginal Australians and Africans winked across half a wall. _Quetzalcoatl _The Aztec Plumed Serpent, spirit of intelligence and the wind, took the other wall. _Orochi,_ the Japanese snake god, that guarded the people from the peaks of the mountains, the the _Nuwa_ of China who were the originators of humanity took places of honor. A pair of Half-man, half-serpent _Nagas_ (India) and the Greek _Gorgons_, took secondary positions, bookends to the strange alter.

Ban turned, painted on the wall behind him, were the Gods of his Germanic heritage, _Odin_ and _Freyja_ – God magic, battles & wisdom and Goddess of magic, sexuality and heroes took places of prominence, _Baldor_ (God of Nobility), _Eir_ (Goddess of healing) and _Thor _(God of Thunder) flanked the two.

The room paid homage, not to Ban but to the energies, spirits and Gods that guided, protected and crafted the destiny of the Witch-King.

"Kuroudo?" Ban whispered in awe. The symbols in the room were so powerful to Ban, overwhelming even, he felt his magic react and his blood pulse with energy. Akabane smiled, satisfied with Ban's reaction. "Ban-kun this is my night, yes?" Ban nodded his head his throat suddenly dry. The Jackal's smile made Ban nervous, "Then Ban-kun, then tonoghtyou must not take any independent action, until I tell you to. You will only move as I instruct you to move and you need to watch me. No matter the temptation to close those beautiful eyes of yours, you must resist and watch me. You will relax into what ever position I arrange you in and watch. Can you promise to do this Ban Midou?"

"What game are you playing?" Ban couldn't help his suspicious self.

Akabane stroked his beloveds' cheek, "Make no mistake Ban-kun, this is no game."

"All right, Kuroudo I promise." Ban did a Japanese bow to seal the promise that the Jackal solemnly returned.

Akabane then took both Ban's hands in his, and gently led him to stand a comfortable distance next to the fire. Slowly, almost ritualistically Akabane began to strip the Jagan user. By the time the Jackal unwrapped the last piece of cloth from around Ban's waist, Ban was trembling with the strain of not reacting to the Jackal's slow torture. Ban stood naked and proud in the firelight. Akabane soaked in the sight of his lover, watching the interesting shadows cast by the firelight move across trembling skin.

Akabane, fully dressed, took five steps away from his lover. And summoned forth the bloody sword. Akabane began to move, he was showing off his sword-arm, (_Dammit Akabane, get over here and kiss me – I know you can fight_). Ban quickly got swept by the powerful, precise and deadly movements of Akabane's warrior dance. He fought imaginary opponents, weaving, ducking, dodging and striking with terrifying control and speed. Dressed as he was, with the power of the movements, Akabane became a samurai of old, pure warrior, grace, strength and speed.

Akabane stopped, in one move he bared his chest, yanking off the robes, he allowed them to catch at the belt on his waist. He drew the bloody sword across his torso, splitting skin. The Jackal slowly walked towards Ban. Determination radiated from his eyes, his movements disciplined and precise. He stopped two feet from Ban, and the air stirred as the force of will of both men clashed.

Then warrior to liege Lord... the Jackal surrendered.

His bloody sword, coated in his own blood, rested on his fingertips. He knelt, on one knee and raised raised the sword, and dropped his head between his arms.

"Ban Midou-sama, I Koroudo Akabane, swear loyalty to the Witch King, my sword is yours, my strength will be your crutch, my life yours for the asking, my soul to rest I the palm of your hand. Your will is my will, your battles and your enemies are now mine. When you are in need, your blood will call to mine, and I will respond immediately losing interest in any activity, any distraction, your magic will command me to your side. In exchange I claim the right to stand as your guard and protector. The right to make hard decisions and take independent action to further the cause of the Witch-King and keep Ban Midou safe – regardless of your personal feelings of those actions. So swears Kuroudo Akabane, my Lord accept or reject my oath, the choice is yours."

Ban stared at the warrior before him, honored and humbled. This was not just an oath of loyalty, of service, of fealty, it was also a silver chain that would bind the two. Ban was not so naive that he did not recognize that by accepting the oath, he would give Akabane the right to act in his name and he would have to trust that any kills the Jackal made would be justified.

Very slowly, reverently, the Witch King reached out and lifted the sword off the fingers of the Jackal. "I accept you oath Kuroudo Akabane, (he mirrored the Jackal's earlier actions, and the Jackal shuddered as he felt Ban's blood merge with his on the sword) by the mixing of our blood, sealed with the magic, you are now a Warrior of the Witch King, with all associated rights and duties. Blood will call to blood, and the Magic will be your amour. Rise, Kuroudo Akabane, sheath your sword, the Witch King accepts your oath, written in blood, witnessed by magic and now sealed with a kiss."

Akabane took back the sword drawing it back into himself, his eyes closed and his head rolled back for a second, as the potent magics released by the oath, merged with his being. In that second the Jackal knew that his gift to Ban in the battle with the Brain-trust had been returned a thousand fold, as the magic of the Witch King awakened ancient unknown depths of the Jackal's soul, and he felt the limits of his abilities stretch and expand. It was intoxicating.

If not for the arms now embracing the Jackal, he would have collapsed in joy. Akabane put his arms around Ban's neck, he first placed a lingering kiss on the Jagan user's heart, to seal the oath, then he drew Ban's head in for a long, hot kiss.

Ban's hands slid down the Jackals back, and he attempted to push down the clothes separating them. "ah ah ah," the Jackal said with a naughty smile, "the ceremony is over, your promise still stands. I am yours Ban Midou, but tonight.. tonight you are MINE and I am in control."

Ban sighed and let his hands rest on the Jackal's waist. "Alright Kuroudo, but for god's sake, move faster," Ban rested his forehead on the slightly smaller man's forehead.

The next second, he was flying through the air, and the Jackal bounced on top of him as he landed sprawled on the bed. The Jackal's lips and hands were everywhere. The teeth nipped and sucked on Ban right nipple, his fingers rolled and played with the left. Lips clasped firmly around a blossoming nipple , Akabane pulled and sucked it up, the pleasure pain, had Ban lifting his chest off the bed, and he clasped at the Jackal. Only to have is hands placed firmly back on the bed, "No Ban-kun, your palms must not leave the bed, hmmm, your own will now will bind your hands. Hehehe" Elegant fingers deliberate found and stroked Ban's penis in a taunting, caress. Ban's hips arched, he squirmed on the bed, shudders racing through him, his fingers curled, but the palms remained flat on the bed. "Ahhh, Jackal, (Ban said through clenched teeth) you are EVIL!!"

"Why, thank you Ban-kun, aren't you lucky?" As the Jackal's tongue stabbed into his belly button, his right hand cupped and drew intricate patterns on his balls, and his left hand sliding underneath, fingertips putting feather like pressure on secret places. Ban's blood boiled. Stars danced before his eyes, as the Jackal's assault on his nether regions continued, and Ban had to agree. He was lucky, the _bastard was skilled_.

The Jackal found and enticed each and every erogenous zone on the Jagan users body. He sucked the soft area right behind Ban's ear, fingernails scrapped at the ear lobe. Teeth nipped their way down his neck, finding that one spot to torment, that had Ban mewling in pleasure. Special attending was paid to the scar on his shoulder, his chest. The sensitive tissues flushing with blood, responded exquisitely. Areas that tried to resist the Jackal, received a doubling of attention, the Jackal was only satisfied when every inch of Ban skin, yielded completely to pleasure, to sensation. Wave after wave of pleasure engulfed the Jagan user, his nerves were raw, his muscles spasmed. A wicked hand circling the base of his cock, halted his release, Akabane's fingers pressed into the bud of his anus, Ban's limbs hyper-extended in ecstasy, "Aaarrggghh.. Kuroudo... please!"

Akabane, had no mercy that night. Seeping moisture coated the hand that kept Ban on the edge. The Jackal nuzzled his neck, his cheek. Calming him a bit, only to raise the stakes even higher, drawing him to a higher level of intensity, until the Jagan users' will failed, his palms reflexively going round the Jackal trying to gain some control of the situation. Akabane kissed him deeply, raising his unresisting hands above his head, the Jackal fastened Ban's hands to the head of the bed, with strong silk scarves. Giving Ban something to hold on too, as Akabane pushed him deeper into the hurricane of sensation.

Finally when there was no room for fear, no space for nervousness to breach the walls of desire that now circled Ban's conciseness, only then did the Jackal lift the hips of his lover, and sink home. The initial pain was quickly drowned in waves of pleasure. Fireworks exploded behind Ban's eyelids, and Akabane screamed his release as he willingly threw himself into the trap of pleasure that he had so skillfully created.

Minutes, or was it hours later, Ban returned to himself, and easily freed his hands, to cradle the Jackal, now snuggling on his chest. "So Kuroudo," Ban said absently as he played with soft silky hair, "in your oaths, you swore on everything, but do you realize you left out your heart? Forgot huh?" Ban teased gently.

"Silly Ban," the Jackal said, lapping the sweat in the hollow of Ban's throat. "How could I give away what did not belong to me." Deep lavender eyes gleamed lovingly at Ban, "Some time ago, and I am unsure when, a team of recovers, got back my heart, from a dark cold, dead place that I had lost it in. Only because I never paid the recovery fee, they kept my heart, and between them warmed it back to life. So my heart has for a long time now has belonged to the GetBackers, Ginji Amano and Ban Midou, so how can I offer it to the Witch King? Huh?"

"Kuroudo" that was the last word whispered in the darkness, as the snake once again wrapped itself around the jackal, claiming it as its own.

**FYI :** A lot of research went into this chapter. The clothes I Think are correct. All the snakes-gods mentioned above are real, and represent only a few of the snakes present in our mythology. So too the Germanic gods. The tea ceremony, was initiated by samurai to recognize skills without rank and the oaths taken by Akabane were similar to that of the medieval oaths taken by knight to their liege Lords. It actually involved a the vassal declaring his homage, and pledging an oath of loyalty. Something was given in return (then land – here a promise), and a kiss was exchanged with the lord to seal the deal.

Anyway if there are any mistakes in the presentation of info, feel free to correct me and I'll make corrections.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter that I have been promising for some time. Oh and if you read the Chibi interlude, you may notice the point that the Chibi's hijacked my story. It was during Ginji's introspection, instead of the adult relationship of the Raitei, Ban's Chibi drew Ginji's attention, and I just couldn't draw his focus anywhere else. So they ganged up on me... siggghh.

Well the chapters of the arch that have been really haunting me have been written. So the new installment of this may take some time, and I am sure some of you are glad for that. grin.. Thanks for the business!!


End file.
